


...forcefully

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [33]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Devil!Apprentice, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, slightly darker themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Julian Devorak would never stop loving you. Even if you were the Devil.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	...forcefully

**Author's Note:**

> Went in a slightly different direction with this one. Based on a similar ending in the game (with a few liberties taken on my part). Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Though the realm itself raged, you were the only one who could control it. It obeyed your every whim just as he did. Rivers of blood boiled, the land itself seeking to claim intruders for its own, but he was always safe in your sanctum. Always.

Becoming the Devil made you so much more than what you'd been as just a mere apprentice. Your potential was limitless, your power greater than ever before. You were feared yet revered, but you were also adored. Even as something more, he loved you. It didn't matter what form you took. He would always love you.

Your predecessor had been pathetic. His goals weren't realistic and quite frankly would have ruined the delicate balance between the realms that needed to be maintained. You were a newly made Arcana and even you understood that. It was good, really, that you'd taken over. You repaired the damage he'd done both in the realm of the humans and amongst the Arcana. It hadn't been easy, but nothing worth doing ever was.

Through it all, Julian had been by your side. Discovering that you were taking the Devil's place had him begging you not to, but in the end, there had to be a Devil. And you were the logical choice. So you'd taken up the mantle, seeing the fear in your lover's eyes for you all the while, but he swore he'd never leave you. That his heart was yours and yours alone. He'd kept his word.

The fear lingered. You always noticed it in him. He worried constantly that your new role would corrupt you. That you'd change from who you'd been before. From the person that he loved. Yet Julian didn't realize you had already changed. You would never be the person you'd been ever again. Sure, there were parts of you that were still the same, but now that you'd become the Devil, there was just so much more to you. He struggled to understand it, but you could be patient. You had all the time in the world, after all.

You allowed him to return to Vesuvia whenever he wanted to see his family and friends or to continue his work as a doctor. Sometimes, you even went with him. Asra had been the one that took the longest to come around, but he knew more about the Arcana than anyone else, so that was no surprise. In the end, your new role took some adjusting to for the others, but they all came around once it seemed you weren't going to lose your mind and kill everyone and everything.

Though there was one thing you certainly couldn't deny. Being the Devil brought with it certain…urges. Certain behaviors you hadn't really exhibited before. Behaviors that you found you greatly enjoyed. Most of them seemed to center around Julian. Seated upon your throne, you looked down at the man at your feet. Julian looked up at you, feeling your gaze upon him. A blush stained his skin almost immediately.

When Julian was with you, you preferred him to be nude, putting that tall and slender body of his on display at all times. The only thing he wore was a jeweled black metal collar around his neck. It pleased you to see this sign of ownership on him and you reached out, brushing your fingers across the red gems inlaid on it. He shivered noticeably.

"My love," you spoke, your voice low and even as your fingers traced over the collar at his throat as well as the soft skin around it, feeling the way he swallowed hard. "It's been quite some time since you visited your family, hasn't it?"

Julian looked up at you, his red eye standing out, that flush lingering on his skin and spreading slightly the more that you touched him. He nodded. "Yes. It's, ah. It's been a few weeks."

"Perhaps we can arrange a visit then. Would you like that, darling?" Your hand strayed up to his face, cupping his cheek and brushing your thumb along his bottom lip in a slow caress. He shuddered, his breath catching.

"Y-yes. I would…" he murmured, his lips pressing to your thumb in a soft kiss that earned a little smile from you.

"Very well then. Tomorrow," you promised him, the smile becoming a smirk. "I think gratitude is in order."

"What…do you want in return?" Julian asked, looking up at you, the question there in his eyes

Your answer was to curl a hand at the nape of his neck and pull him up, pressing your lips together in a firm kiss. You parted your lips against his, thrusting your tongue into his mouth, hearing the surprised moan that left him as you plundered his mouth. He practically melted into the kiss, letting you have complete control of him.

"That. And so much more," you said when you broke the kiss to let him breathe. He blinked at you, trying to get his bearings, his pupils blown and that flush lingering on his skin as he pressed against you.

"Whatever you want. Take whatever you want," he murmured breathlessly, lips still parted like he was just waiting for you to claim his mouth again in another of those toe-curling kisses that he was so fond of.

"As you wish," you agreed, amusement in your tone, but you gave him what he sought gladly, feeling the warmth of his skin against your hands as you pulled him against you while you sat in your throne.

He spent the rest of what passed for night in your realm showing his gratitude with both his words and his body, devoting himself to you utterly. As he slept in your arms once he'd exhausted himself, you stroked his hair back from his face, watching over his slumber.

Being the Devil surely wasn't a terrible existence with such a devoted worshipper like Julian at your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
